Daddy’s Present?
by nareiya
Summary: Chapter 2 up!He made a wrong turn and it caused him a barely living body, courtesy of his boyish wife, Cagalli. AsuCaga twoshot!
1. Wrong Move

**Daddy's Present?**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

He made a wrong turn and it caused him a barely living body, courtesy of his boyish wife, Cagalli. AsuCaga two-shot!

**Author's Note:**

**Hi ya people! It's my first time to type a rated M story so please be kind! I like to dedicate this fic to Cagalli Yula Attha Fangirl for helping me out in my problems.**

**Chapter One: Wrong Move**

**---**

"Oh…god." A 34 year-old man with blue hair that reaches below his ears and slightly touching his shoulders, muttered as he slap his own forehead, sighing. He took a small velvet box which he placed inside the pocket of his pants as he got off from his car. He first scanned the area before he simply walked to the falling rope of _their _room.

He slowly hid behind the bushes as he searched for the key. After some brief moments, he found it and he placed it at the keyhole and at once, the rope fell.

Slowly but surely, he climbed by using the rope and he kicked lightly so that the window would open. He made inside the room by swinging and then jumping towards the room. He landed safely inside the room and wiped his brow in delight for the success of this so-called "mission impossible".

A smirk appeared on his handsome face as he slowly crept under the covers of _their_ bed. He crawled towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist. He licked her earlobe, she shivered and stirred up. He let his hands travel on her lower region and again, she shivered as that certain feeling, no, sensation as it ensued to engulf her.

He was quite surprise with her reactions, it was like her first time to do _it _with him but he liked it. It is as if she is still a virgin.

She slowly turned around and her eyes widen with the person beside her. It was Athrun Zala. He took out a box and he slipped a ring in her slim finger.

"Happy birthday…_Ca-chan_..."

She gasped because she cannot believe what is going on. All she knows that she'll have a fun time tonight. Tonight is the day that she will be a real woman.

---

**The Next Day…**

It was Cagalli's turn to change the bed covers and sheets. She entered the next room and she quickly removed the blanket. Her eyes widen slightly as she saw some parts of the sheet covered with blood. She wiped her brow and decided to open the window. One of her eyebrow rose in question.

Something hit her.

"ATHRUN ZALA!" she yelled.

---

**End of Chapter One: Wrong Move**

**---**

**Author's Note:**

**What do you think happened between Athrun and the mysterious girl?**

**I hope you people like the first chapter of this story. Please be kind and yes, I accept constructive criticism. Please review!**

**The Author,**

**Nareiya **


	2. Cheaters are cheated by Cheaters

**Daddy's Present?**

**By: Nareiya**

**Summary:**

He made a wrong turn and it caused him a barely living body, courtesy of his boyish wife, Cagalli. AsuCaga two-shot!

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Hey readers!**

**I'm so pleased to know that many people were attracted in this fic, daddy's present and those reviewers who said that I should be ashamed if it's really Athrun's daughter, I want to tell you that this is quite a tough decision. Many of my classmates told me that it is inappropriate and since I am a Catholic but with the help of rheii, she told me that readers must know that if it is a rated m, you know what happens in this type of fics. To the reviewers who are about to get upset, sorry, this is just my idea due to my boredom in school!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy chapter two of this fic.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Cheaters are cheated by Cheaters- a logical explanation; a.k.a. the aftermath of cheating

* * *

**

"What's up with Sir Athrun today?" the red haired girl who everyone thinks that she's cute and innocent due to her pigtail hair style, Meyrin, asked her older sister who just shrugged and continued to bring the documents requested by the almighty, General Manager, Yzak Joule but unfortunately, Athrun is the CEO, President and Owner of the company.

Stellar, Athrun's secretary, silently entered his office and placed the coffee on the side of his big oak table, "Is there something I can do for you today, Sir Athrun?" she inquired but he shook his head, shifting his silver mask as he gestured for her to exit his room which she did.

"Hey Stellar!" Shinn, the mailman greeted. He gave Lunamaria the big plastic filled with letters as he sat beside his said 'girl friend'. "What's up with the sad face?"

She clasped her soft hands together and Shinn held it gently with his own hands though they were rough, "Sir Athrun is acting weird today," she let out a heavy sighed which is filled with such disappointment and regret at the same time, "He wears this…silver mask and he doesn't talk too much as well."

Shinn looked at his clock and it was time for him to go, "Well, tell me that later at lunch, okay, Stellar. I got to go now!" he told her and he left the office.

As Stellar continued to pout, a mischievous duo, namely Super D and his sidekick, Y cat…okay, it is Dearka and Yzak, who entered the office of their executive and 'almighty' and 'ever-powerful' leader.

Yzak peered on him and gestured Dearka to go beside the sleeping Athrun with a mask. He did as what he was told by his superior and as soon as he was beside their 'almighty' and 'ever-powerful' leader, his naughty and light hands, slowly made their way on removing the said silver mask.

Yzak's eyes widen and he held his stomach but he cannot control his laughter, "What happened to Zala!" he again laughed and Athrun snapped awake.

"Get out of here!" he yelled and got his mask from the naughty Dearka. He kicked them out of his office.

Meyrin approached Dearka, curious of what had happened inside the room. Dearka got the message of her look.

He faced her, "Girly, just look at this and do me a favor," he said before he left, "Photocopy this and distribute this to the whole town."

Meyrin was quite confused but her face cracked to endless funny expressions as she saw the contents of the picture. Luna just shrugged her shoulder and continued with her work as Meyrin left, doing the favor of the century.

**

* * *

Minutes later…

* * *

**

"The burning hell of embarrassment!" Athrun yelled as he rushed inside his car and turned on the stereo on full volume as he drove fast as he could, away from this office full of insane, stupid, and idiotic people.

Yzak went outside, still laughing his ass out loud!

**

* * *

At the Zala Residence…

* * *

**

"Cagalli!" he gasped as he saw her, hugging her tightly, never to let go, I mean, never to cheat again.

She kneeled and he did that as well.

"Do you learn your lesson, Athrun?" he nodded meekly but an unexpected smirk appeared on her face, "By the way, have I told you that Callie ain't your biological daughter?"

His eyes widen. "No…" he stuttered, "It can't…be!"

Cagalli got inside her car and started the engine, "She came from Yuna (Jona in the English version)" she then shifted some gear and zoomed off.

Athrun fell on his knees, "Lord, what have…I done?" and cried. If there would be an annoying Yzak he would say, "Many, let's start off with your irresponsibility and it caused the death of Miguel and Rusty…" and so on and so forth.

Good thing he ain't here to do that.

**As what they say, there is a logical explanation is this type of situation…cheaters are cheated by cheaters.**

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter Two: Cheaters are cheated by Cheaters- a logical explanation; a.k.a. the aftermath of cheating**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:

* * *

**

**I was planning a major flashback but I said…nah, people might interpret it in a wrong way. Okay, so I decided, the people who wants a more mature type of chapter two, please say it in your review and specify what you want to happen at the least so I can get more ideas and be inspired.**

**Well…ciao!**

**The Author,**

**nareiya**


End file.
